


Playdate

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Series: College Shenanigans with Lydia Martin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, FtM Jackson, I hope this doesn't say anything about me as a person, NSFW, Teasing, Trans Male Character, and a lot of angst in between, college aged jydia, cunninlingus, half adult porn, my account is pretty much half fluffy kidfic, nope - Freeform, someone shut me up, who me? writing porn? never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: In which Jackson and Lydia have been best friends since forever, and when they're home from college, there's always one fun thing to do.(Each other.)Or: the series in which Lydia Martin goes to college and gets very laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Alex (alexenglish on AO3) for helping me out with this!

They’ve been doing this for a while now, and even though they’ve been far away from each other for several months - she goes to college in New York, he stayed in California - neither have any intention of stopping. They’re home for the holidays, alone in the same bedroom where they shared Jackson’s toy cars at age seven and their very first kiss at age twelve, and the weather outside is dismal, but they’re warm, happy, and safe.

Lydia remembers how different it used to be. When he was angry at everything and everybody, when he thought standing up for himself meant putting other people down so his own insecurities wouldn’t show. He’s grown so much since then, and helped her grow too; she’s unbelievably proud of them both for having accomplished so much and still never leaving each other’s side. First best friends and partners in crime, then boyfriend and girlfriend, now back to best friends with the added bonus of a good, thorough fuck every now and then.

Specifically now. They have the whole house for themselves, and if Lydia weren’t exhausted from the trip, she’d be taking her sweet time trying to get the best sounds out of him, but today she’s impatient. From the moment she rings the doorbell, it’s all biting kisses and the lovely scratch of his stubble against her face and neck; she’s still not sure how they managed to get their asses upstairs while wrapped up in each other, but they did somehow. She laughs when he pins her down on his bed, almost predatory in the way he marks her neck and bites her shoulder.

“You’re eager.” She remarks, not at all a complaint. “Missed me?”

“Nah.”

“Lying?”

“Yeah.” The smile on his face is beautifully contagious when he pulls away for a second, steals a kiss from her lips before lifting her shirt up above the swell of her breasts. If she said she hadn’t put a little too much thought in matching her bra to the pretty blue panties she’s wearing under her leggings, she’d be lying; it’s definitely worth it from the way his pupils dilate.

He doesn’t bother with the clasp of her bra. Instead, he pulls down the cups just enough to expose her nipples, seemingly loving the way they harden under his thumbs and the soft little sound of pleasure it draws from Lydia.

She reaches under his shirt and can feel him tense up for a second, but her hands don’t go anywhere except to trace up and down his spine, gentler than anything they’ve done so far.

“Good?”

It takes him a moment to answer.

“Not really. Can we - just over the shirt today?”

Lydia doesn’t answer with words, but with a lingering kiss and her hand moving over the soft cotton of his t-shirt, still up and down, over the outline of his binder. Sometimes they do this fully naked, sometimes he keeps on his shirt or binder or both; today is just one of those days where she reminds herself to be a little more careful with him.

Careful doesn’t mean any less enthusiastic, though. She lets him undress her further - shirt still halfway on, leggings thrown in a corner, panties following - and licks her lips when his pants join the pile on the floor, the familiar shape of his packer bulging in his briefs. There’s a twinkle of mischief in her eyes when she nudges him to lie on his back and lies down right next to him, fingertips tracing patterns on his muscular thighs as they kiss.

Her hand travels further up, teases him for just a moment before cupping the packer firmly and pressing down on it; of course, the accessory itself isn’t sensitive, but Lydia knows how to cause some delicious friction against parts that definitely, _definitely_ are. He hisses, bites her bottom lip; the look on his flushed face only encourages her to keep up the movement.

“ _Lydia_.”

“Hm?” She tries and fails to sound innocent.

“Take that thing off and touch me already.”

“Not when you ask like that, I won’t.”

His voice goes quieter, almost pouty.

“Please, will you take my packer off and rub my cock until I come?”

“Mm-hmm. Much better.”

So she does. She pulls away the silicon dick and slides Jackson’s briefs right off, mouth almost watering at the sight; he’s already all engorged and glistening wet, perfect. The first touch of her fingers directly to his cock makes him shiver visibly.

Lydia’s had enough teasing already - for tonight, anyway; some other time she’ll have fun drawing it out, but tonight she’s already _throbbing_ \- so she gets right to it. Two fingers drawing circles over Jackson’s dick, getting faster and harder as his breathing does the same.

She knows the signs that he’s about to come. His body arches beautifully. His eyes shut tighter, mouth open in a silent ‘o’. That’s when she knows to really go for it; everything’s slick and messy and sensitive by now, and she keeps an almost frantic pace until Jackson moans deliciously loud, gushing all over her fingers.

A patient person would give him time to catch his breath after an orgasm. Lydia, however, takes matters into her own hands - metaphorically - and into Jackson’s hand very literally, grabbing his hand and directing it right in between her legs. He doesn’t move it. Because he’s the _worst_.

“Think we’re done for today.” Even when he sounds like he ran a marathon, he still manages to be a smug little tease. Why does Lydia love it?

“Fuck you.”

“You just did, actually.”

She huffs.

“I’m kidding, babe. Up here.”

Jackson gestures towards the general area of his face, and, yes, he’s forgiven. Entirely. In less than five seconds she’s straddling his face and grabbing onto the headboard, and then there’s a pair of hands gripping her thighs so hard there’ll be little purple bruises later, and the flick of his tongue against her clit nearly makes her jump.

She thinks he’ll get to sucking soon, but that’s the thing, he doesn’t. He just keeps licking. Over and over, the same quick, wet motion, up and down, up and down. Winding her up high. She’s pretty sure she’s whining by now; if he doesn’t let up, she’ll be too overstimulated to come and he’s a _jerk_ and -

\- nevermind.

It washes over her in a strong wave that makes her knees go weak, and honestly, Jackson is lucky she manages to tumble to the side, rather than right on top of his face.

It’s a little while before they talk again. When they do, she’s already lowered her shirt back to its intended position and taken off her bra; it feels silly to undress _after_ sex, but she’s exhausted and like hell is she sleeping with her chest constricted. Jackson has gotten up off the bed just long enough to get his briefs and disappear into the adjoining bathroom; when he comes back a minute later, he's wearing the briefs and his shirt, but his binder is now clutched in his hand.

“Welcome home.” He smiles as he gets back on the bed, eyes bright and genuinely happy.

“Yeah, ‘s good to be back.”

They tangle together with practiced ease, his arm around her waist, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Tomorrow there’ll be things to do, relatives to visit, polite conversation to make with strangers, but tonight it’s just them, and it’s the calmest she’s been in months.


End file.
